Under Observation
by ScarletRaine13
Summary: The five times Zexion was watched, and the one time he figured out the who and why. Zemyx with some Akuroku. Please R&R!
Hey, hey, everyone! I've taken a long break from fic writing and have just recently gotten back into it. This is just a short, cute thing that I hope you all like. Do leave a review with your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

1.

The first time Zexion noticed he was being watched was when he was in the college library. He was working on an English report and was completely consumed by the project. He hardly noticed anything besides the click of his keys and the thoughts rushing through his head. So, when he finished his conclusion and decided to take a look around the room, he was surprised to find another student observing him.

The student was almost hidden between the shelves, but Zexion could see the bright aquamarine eyes with ease. He couldn't be sure how long the other was watching him, but he didn't feel off put. Zexion was an observer himself; he had often been reprimanded for watching people and things for long periods of time.

With hands clasped together on the bit of desk before his laptop, he met the gaze of the stranger. Within seconds, the other had rushed off, and Zexion swore he had seen a bit of red on their cheeks.

He looked towards the spot the stranger had once occupied for a moment more before returning to his laptop. He saved the report one final time before lowering the screen and placing the device away.

Once everything was in his bag, he looked toward the shelves again. As expected, the watcher hadn't returned.

Rising from his seat, he pushed his chair in and placed his bag over his shoulder. Zexion found himself curious as to why anyone would want to watch him. He'd been called many things: disagreeable, stoic, heartless. None of these adjectives made him fascinating.

What was there about him that anyone would _want_ to watch?

2.

Two days after finishing his report and being watched he found himself back in the library. Roxas, his roommate and best friend, had invited his boyfriend, Axel, over to their dorm room. Zexion could get along with Axel, but reading around the redhead was quite impossible. So, Zexion had taken some of his textbooks and was reading through them for his classes.

He'd taken residence on the second, more vacant floor, and had burrowed himself in one of the comfy armchairs. The textbooks he wasn't reading were in front of him on a small table. The area he's in was set up for a group, but due to his want of a comfy seat he found himself fine with the idea of a stranger sitting near him. He wouldn't converse with them, of course, but he would sit near them and enjoy his seat.

He really wouldn't mind the mysterious watcher sitting near him. Zexion had tried to spot him between his classes while he walked around campus, but he had been unsuccessful. Perhaps their paths just never crossed, or the watcher was good at hiding himself. However, judging by his hiding during their first encounter, Zexion found the former to be the most logical.

Zexion hadn't told Roxas about the watcher; he didn't want Roxas to worry, and knowing Roxas, he'd worry. The blonde had always been protective over Zexion; the reason they became friends in the first place was because Roxas saved him from a bully in their old town. Roxas was brave, strong, and kind; he still, of course. Zexion could remember being surprised that someone as amazing as Roxas would be friends with him. It took years before Zexion thought Roxas saw him as a friend and not just someone he needed to protect. Zexion were glad those years of doubt were over and behind them.

He closed his Chemistry textbook with a sigh, no longer feeling in the mood to study. He stood slightly to place his textbook with his others, and then he tucked one leg beneath him as he sat again.

Zexion rested his head on his hand and, as he did two days ago, looked around the room. Before him were the large windows and some desks. Only one was occupied, and he recognized the dark haired girl sitting there. She was in his Radiant Garden history class, and quite enthusiastic about the subject.

During his short observation of Xion, he felt eyes fall upon him. He felt the eyes on his left, and to find the source he turned. Who he saw was the watcher; however, Zexion was no longer being watched. Now the other student was pacing between the shelves and whispering to himself. Zexion was too far to hear the words, and he'd sadly never been talented at lip reading.

He watched the other, wondering what he was mulling over, but he knew he couldn't possible go up to the stranger and ask. It was none of his business, and he should have no interest in a mere stranger.

However, this student wasn't a _mere_ stranger. He was the stranger that was observing Zexion for reasons still unknown.

After, perhaps, minutes of watching, the stranger finally stopped his pacing. Their eyes met, and the watcher seemed to freeze as he realized Zexion had been watching _him_. Zexion raised a visible brow as they watched one another, waiting for the stranger to do something. He hoped the other would come closer; he hoped the other would not run away.

The watcher turned and ran away, and Zexion slouched in his seat with a sigh.

3.

It'd been a full week since he was last observed by the blonde with aquamarine eyes, and though he'd been in the library plenty of times before now, the other simply hadn't shown.

Zexion was currently occupying one of the desks that rested in the corner against the window. He's typing up another report on the lab he had completed in Chemistry that day. His partner had been Axel, who was a handful. It wasn't that Axel was unable to understand the concepts of the class, Axel actually scored higher than Zexion on most tests and such. The problem was that Axel had some odd fascination with fire, which could and have led to many accidents, and by accidents Zexion meant explosions. It took all of Zexion's power to make their lab run smoothly, much to the dismay of the redhead.

Zexion let out a small yawn, and he pushed his laptop away from him. He crossed his arms on the desk and settled on top of them, not napping but just resting. He just needed to rest for a minute.

After a few moments, he felt familiar eyes on him. However, due to his hair he was unable to look around unless he sat up and turned. He didn't want to scare the observer off again so he simply remained still and allowed the other to observe. Perhaps the stranger had some question he wanted answered and watching Zexion was the key. It sounded improbable, but Zexion let it be.

He didn't want to interrupt another's research, and honestly, he liked the idea of someone finding him interesting. He'd never admitted it, but he'd always wished that someone would view him as captivating just as Axel viewed Roxas. He wanted someone to find him _worth_ watching. With these thoughts he drifted off into an unwanted sleep.

When Zexion was nudged awake, he let out a tired hum. He sat up lazily and rubbed at his eyes, the hair covering the right side of his face pushed aside during the action. After that he twisted to look about the room; he had thought Roxas had come and woken him, but he was surprised when he didn't see his blonde roommate. Looking around the library, he saw no one on the second floor at all, and glancing out the window he saw that the sun was setting. He'd been asleep for at least an hour. Finally, his gaze ended up on the now shut laptop. Zexion didn't remember shutting it before his nap so someone must have done it for him.

He put his things away and stood, stretching as he did so. He wondered if it was the watcher that woke him. That seemed to make the most sense. Zexion also guessed that he could have just woken up on his own and imagined he was nudged, but he quickly dismissed the idea.

Zexion wanted it to have been the watcher.

4.

The next day Zexion found himself in the library with Roxas by his side. Zexion had been there first, but it wasn't long before Roxas showed up saying he needed a place to hide. Zexion could only assume the blonde was hiding from Axel, a student who never entered the library unless absolutely necessary. Zexion didn't think it would be challenging for Axel to find Roxas if he wanted, but he figured Roxas knew this as well.

The duo sat across from one another, Roxas on a loveseat and Zexion on an armchair. They were reading their own textbooks, and Zexion found himself reminded of high school. The two would spend every day after school together reading, studying, or even playing video games if they were at Roxas' house. Being together had been the norm for them, but once they got to college things changed. Zexion didn't find these changes disagreeable; he was alright with spending a little less time with Roxas. He was fine with sharing Roxas, contrary to Axel's early beliefs. Besides, the two still spent time together; they roomed together after all. However, it had been a while since they were both awake, not in a rush, and without the redhead.

Zexion was pulled from his musings as he felt the familiar feeling of being observed. The shelves were behind him so there was no way he could look at the watcher, but even if he couldn't see him, Zexion knew it was him. The watcher was the only one who watched him, after all.

Zexion was still staring at the short story he had been assigned to read, but he wasn't absorbing it. He was just sitting, letting himself be watched. He wanted to talk to the watcher and ask why he was the one under observation. He wanted a reason, but at the same time he was terrified of getting one.

With a sigh he slouched into his seat, causing Roxas to look up from his text. "Everything okay?"

He wasn't sure what to say; he wanted advice, but to get it he would have to explain the entire situation to Roxas. Before he could even make up his mind, Axel walked past him and sat beside Roxas. Roxas only gave the redhead a glance before focusing on Zexion once again. "Zex?"

Roxas, always the worrier, Zexion mused silently. With another sigh Zexion decided to just tell Roxas of what had been occurring. "Someone has been watching me."

Both the blonde and redhead raised a brow, and then Roxas' brow lowered and furrowed with worry. "Someone's stalking you?"

Zexion closed the textbook on his lap as he tried to piece together the best way to tell Roxas about the watcher. "I don't think he has any ill intent."

"It's a he?" Axel cut in, and Zexion raised a brow at the random question.

"Yes, and he's truly done nothing more than observe me, though I know not why."

Roxas still looked just as worried. "Why aren't you upset about this?"

Zexion took another moment to think about his response. Any normal person would be put off by someone watching them multiple times, but Zexion wasn't. He welcomed the watcher, and missed him when he didn't show. Zexion liked thinking that to someone he was important. "I know what it is like to want to observe another, and…"

"And?" Roxas insisted, still worried, always worried.

"And someone finding me…worth watching is not something I'm opposed to."

Roxas looked completely baffled, and even Axel had a curious look. "So you like being watched?" Axel asked, no doubt voicing Roxas' thoughts as well.

Zexion saw no need for words so he simply nodded. The couple exchanged a look, Roxas looking much more unsure than Axel, who shrugged.

Axel smirked as he redirected his gaze onto Zexion. "You should talk to him."

With a hum Zexion gave a nod. "I've thought so as well, but he tends to run as soon as he knows he's been seen."

"Then all you have to do is not let him know he's been seen."

Zexion actually found the idea to be a good one. "That is surprisingly good advice coming from you, Axel. Thank you."

The other huffed good-naturedly and even Roxas seemed to loosen up.

5.

It wasn't until three days after Axel's advice that Zexion found himself in the library again. He felt quite…giddy about getting to talk to the watcher, though he would never outwardly show such an emotion. He didn't really outwardly show any emotion now that he thought of it, maybe a curious or mischievous look, but not much else.

He had no real reason to be in the library in terms of school work; he simply sat in one of the typical armchairs and reviewed some course material. It had been a couple hours since he arrived and his watcher still hadn't shown up. Honestly, he was growing bored and getting ahead of his classes. He should probably leave soon and try another day.

Just as he shut his Chemistry textbook, a bit louder than he intended, he felt aquamarine eyes on him. He had situated himself in the same armchair as when Roxas and Axel had visited meaning he wasn't facing the shelves.

He stretched his arms upwards lazily, rising as he did so he could stretch his legs as well. He was a bit stiff after more than two hours of just sitting around reading and waiting. Zexion didn't sit back down but instead moved towards his left, leaving his books behind and entering the shelves. He was glancing at the spines, but he wasn't absorbing the titles. Zexion simply wanted to appear as though he was looking for a book.

As he reached the end of his shelf, he moved past the end of the others. Each time he was between the shelves he would look over at the shelves across from him where the watcher was. Thankfully, the watcher was trying to look nonchalant as he peered at one of the shelves that hid him. He wasn't looking at Zexion.

When Zexion reached the last shelf, he had to walk around the large and obtrusive staircase as well, but at least the way gave him a bit of cover from the watcher's shelves. Once on the other side, he hugged the corner and slipped in between the shelf and the wall. He crouched to peer between the shelves and saw the watcher moving out of the shelves slightly to look about the stairway and other shelves. Thankfully, he didn't seem to think Zexion could have been in the same section as himself.

Zexion used the other's confusion to move the two shelves, placing himself right behind the blonde. He gasped quietly at their proximity; he could literally reach out and touch the other, just as the watcher had nudged him awake all those days ago, or, at least, Zexion liked to believe he had.

He was unsure how to continue; his mind was completely devoid of any witty comment, which was so unlike the slate-haired man. Zexion found he had little time to think of something to say because the blonde was soon turning. The watcher froze as soon as he saw Zexion, and Zexion tried to keep his face as impassive as possible.

They both said nothing, and Zexion finally realized he had to say _something_ to spark their confrontation. "You've been watching me." So, it wasn't witty, but at least it was the truth.

The watcher still said nothing, though Zexion knew he had heard due to the widening of his aquamarine eyes. "Why are you observing me?" Zexion questioned, getting straight to the point and hoping the blonde would answer. He had defined the watcher's reasons based on his desires. Zexion wanted someone to think he was worth watching, but not once did the watcher's observing prove that such was his reason for watching. Zexion would be devastated if the watcher said he thought Zexion was just odd or some other reason, but Zexion valued facts. He needed the truth even if it left him devastated.

One minute passed, and then another. Zexion was remaining blank, but his patience was wearing out. He wanted answers. With a sigh Zexion began to lift an arm, attempting to nudge the blonde. "Hey-"

Just before Zexion could touch him, the watcher moved back, shock still on his face, and then he did the one thing Zexion wished he wouldn't do. He ran.

Zexion was left standing between the shelves, one arm still outstretched, and face still impassive. However, if one looked into his eyes deep enough, they would see the hurt expression.

Perhaps the watcher would always be just that, the watcher.

+1

It had been two weeks and Zexion was at a loss. The watcher hadn't returned to the library to watch him since their last meeting, and Zexion was sure he'd spooked the other away. He'd gone to the library every day for almost a week, but he soon realized that the watcher wasn't coming back. He still went to the library, but only when he had too, which seemed to be less and less as time went on. He had also tried walking the campus more in search of the aquamarine eyed observer, but all of his efforts seemed useless.

Zexion found himself moping, not that he'd admit he was, in his dorm room. He was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. Roxas and Axel both had a class at this time so he was all alone. Zexion hadn't told the pair about his attempt to talk to the watcher, and he assumed they thought he just hadn't gotten the chance. However, with Zexion going less and less Roxas was growing worried. Zexion was sure he would be questioned soon.

"So, what's got you down in the dumps?" Or today, Zexion mused. He didn't get up or look towards Axel, who had asked the question once he set foot into the dorm room after Roxas.

Zexion didn't answer, but Roxas wasn't just going to let his moping go. "I think it has to do with his stalker," Roxas told his boyfriend, and Zexion internally grimaced at the word Roxas used to describe his watcher.

"Did you talk to him yet?" Axel wondered, and Zexion could hear him plopping down onto Roxas' bed.

Unintentionally Zexion's lips tugged downwards, he _had_ talked to him and then the blonde had fled. His watcher had run away from him. Zexion didn't want to say anything, but Axel had been the one to give him advice in the first place, perhaps he could do it again. Zexion pushed himself up slowly and twisted to face the duo. "I asked why he was watching me."

Roxas sat down next to Axel and raised a brow. "What'd he say?"

"He said nothing," Zexion retorted much more harshly than he had meant. He let out a sigh before continuing, "He ran away from me, and I have not been able to find him since."

"So, that's it then? Time to move on?" Roxas questioned; Zexion knew Roxas hadn't really liked his watcher the moment the blonde learned of him. However, Zexion didn't expect Roxas to look so relieved when Zexion was miserable.

Zexion didn't want to just move on. He crossed his ankles and clasped his hands together on his lap. Looking down at his hands, he gave a sigh. "I do not wish to move on. I still have questions I want answered," and though Zexion might not verbally admit it, he did wish he could interact with the watcher again even if it was simply one observing the other. Part of him wished he had never followed Axel's advice.

"You've tried looking for him, right?" Axel wondered, and Zexion gave a nod. "Well, what does he look like? Maybe Rox and I will be able to see him around, hell, we might even know him."

Zexion raised his gaze to look at the redhead. Working together was not a terrible idea; Zexion was the one being avoided not Roxas and Axel. They would definitely have more luck spotting the watcher than Zexion would. He moved his gaze to the floor in between the two beds as he remembered the watcher's appearance. "He has blonde hair styled in an interesting manner; it is a bit long and the top is spiked up, though some strands seem to fall upon his face. His eyes are…" Zexion wasn't sure of words that could give the watcher's eyes justice. "His eyes are aquamarine and quite large, though they fit his face quite nicely. His eyes are very bright as well; however, I'm not sure if that is because of their colour or if it is simply his personality shining through. Everything about him is very…captivating."

When he looked up, Axel and Roxas looked shocked, though Zexion couldn't fathom why. He had done as asked; he had described the watcher.

"Wow, tell us how you really feel, Zex," Axel put in sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

Zexion tilted his head slightly. "I do not understand what you mean."

Roxas slouched and held his head in his hands. "Oh my god, you're in love with your stalker."

"What?!" Now Zexion was the one surprised. He was most definitely _not_ in love with the watcher; that was ridiculous. "I don't know even know him."

Axel grinned and waved his hand dismissively. "Okay, okay, so maybe not love, but you definitely wanna jump his bones."

Roxas snickered slightly, but then rubbed his face tiredly, unsure if he should be amused or worried about Zexion's predicament.

Zexion glared at the red head and rose from his bed. "I wish to do no such thing," though Zexion wasn't sure if that was completely the truth. "If you aren't going to help, then I see no reason I should stay and endure your teasing."

"Sorry, sorry," Axel said through his laughter, calmly down and waving Zexion to take his seat again. Once Zexion did, Axel reviewed the description. "Okay, so blonde, weird hair and aquamarine eyes, got it." Then the grin was completely gone from the redhead's face. "Is this guy taller than you?"

"Slightly, yes."

Axel looked down towards Roxas, and the two seemed to have a silent conversation. "You think?" Roxas muttered, and Axel muttered back, "It's gotta be."

Zexion waited patiently until the conversation was over, and the duo twisted back to look at him. Axel pulled out his phone and was silent a moment longer before thrusting the device towards Zexion. "This your guy?"

Zexion took the phone in his hand and looked upon the image. It showed Axel taking a picture of himself and…Zexion's breath caught as his eyes fell upon his watcher. The blonde had thrown himself over Axel's shoulder with a grin on his face. He looked so happy, and for the first time, Zexion thought that maybe the watcher would be better off without him. Zexion didn't make people happy like Axel and Roxas; he wasn't fun or exciting. His watcher seemed to enjoy going out and doing thrilling things, and Zexion was quite the opposite. Perhaps it would be for the best to just move on. Zexion looked upon the photo until finally the screen went dark, and then he handed the device back to Axel. "You know him."

"His name is Demyx," Zexion read the name through his mind, but didn't dare say it out loud. "He lives off campus with his sister; Roxy and I sometimes hang out with him."

"He's a nice guy, wouldn't hurt anyone," Roxas added, and Zexion noted how relieved Roxas looked that Demyx had been the observer this whole time.

Zexion didn't find himself relieved like Roxas. Now that the guy he'd wanted to meet was so close, Zexion was realizing how terrible of an idea the whole thing was. Perhaps Zexion drew his eye from afar, but once they got to know each other Demyx would grow bored and leave him, maybe even hate him. Zexion could convince himself that things were fine the way they were; he could be fine with just sweet memories to look upon. "Thank you; that is enough."

"Enough?" Axel questioned, not understanding what Zexion meant.

Zexion moved back on his bed, back against the wall, and crossed his legs in front of him. "I do not wish to meet…him," Zexion didn't want to say his name; if he said it once, he feared he'd never want to stop.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Roxas glared at his best friend. "You were totally ready to meet a complete stranger, but now that we know the guy, that's it? What the hell, Zex?!"

He almost wanted to laugh at Roxas' sudden insistence towards Zexion meeting Demyx, but instead he sighed dejectedly. "…He, perhaps, found me interesting from afar, but up close the same won't hold true."

"So, you think he'll find you boring?" Roxas asked, and Zexion simply nodded while he looked upon his hands on his lap.

"Well, you are boring," Axel said, earning a glare and a smack from Roxas. Axel held up his hands with a sheepish smile. "But, but, Demyx is totally boring too."

Zexion's looked up with confusion. "He was at a party."

Axel shrugged slightly as he explained, "That party was last semester after finals, something you decided to sleep through," Zexion received a pointed look but he ignored it, and soon Axel moved on as well. "The dude's idea of a good time is lounging in the uni pool, sleeping, and solo jam sessions in the music building. He's totally lazy, and you're a boring bookworm. It's not a perfect fit, but it's pretty good, right?"

Zexion hummed, looking between a grinning Axel and a smirking Roxas. If what Axel said was true, then perhaps Demyx would not mind his company.

"Besides," Roxas began, earning Zexion's attention, "Demyx already knows about you. The reason he started stalking you was probably because I told him about you at the party, and whenever we'd meet up, he'd ask about you." Roxas smiled slipped from his face, and he held his chin with a thoughtful look. "You know, we really should have seen the stalking coming," he said with a glance towards Axel.

Axel nodded, leaning back on one hand. "Totally. Oh man, Roxy, we could go on double dates."

"That could be fun," Roxas matched Axel's enthusiasm, both going off into their own little world.

Zexion narrowed his eyes at the pair; he had yet to even meet…Demyx, and already they were suggesting double date ideas. "Perhaps you should wait until I'm actually dating him."

Roxas looked sheepish, and Axel just grinned. "So, you're admitting that you _want_ to date him?"

"No," Zexion hissed, "I said no such thing."

Axel's grin only seemed to grow larger as Zexion got defensive. "No need to get so huffy; Roxy and I have already heard your heartfelt confession, remember?"

Roxas swatted at his boyfriend. "Anyway, Demyx will probably be in the music building."

"Practice room nine," Axel chimed.

Zexion stood gracefully, still glaring at Axel as he did, not that the redhead cared. "Then I'll go find him; there are still questions I wish for him to answer."

He walked toward the door, hoping Axel wouldn't utter another word. Of course, Zexion was never so lucky. "Make sure he wears protection!"

Zexion made sure to slam his door as loudly as possible, his cheeks red from both embarrassment and anger. With a loud huff he took off towards the music building, hoping he'd get there before Demyx left.

Standing in front of practice room nine, Zexion could hear a piano on the other side; it was quiet due to the rooms' slight sound proofing. He drew in a deep breath and raised his hand, knocking quickly before he could hesitate.

The piano cut off abruptly, and the door was opened to reveal the grinning blonde. However, the grin quickly slipped from his face when he realized it was Zexion who had knocked.

Demyx made an attempt to slam the door in Zexion's face, but the slate-haired man was faster and managed to get his foot in the doorframe. Both were frozen for a time, seeming to wait for the other to speak or move first.

Zexion glared at the blonde and crossed his arms, deciding he would, yet again, try to initiate their confrontation. "I've gone from just being miserable to being completely irritated. You've caused me to be taunted by an insufferable redhead, and now you're trying to flee from me _again_ by slamming a door in my face, causing my foot to be crushed in an attempt to stop you." Demyx made no moved to stop crushing Zexion's foot, and Zexion glared even harsher. The blonde still seemed quite shocked that Zexion was there. "Are you going to continue to irritate me, Demyx?" Zexion's glare softened as he uttered the watcher's name, but he didn't let his expression alter too much.

The sound of the blonde's name seemed to snap the other out of his trance, and the door was quickly opened wider. "I-I'm so sorry about your-uh your foot and the watching. You probably-"

"Demyx," Zexion cut the other off, his arms uncrossing and one hand meeting a hip. "I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer, do you understand?" The blonde nodded so Zexion continued, "Good, now take a seat." He ushered Demyx back into the practice room, and the blonde dutifully sat on the piano bench. Zexion closed the door behind him and took a moment to look upon his watcher. Demyx looked terrified and utterly depressed; Zexion assumed the other thought Zexion was there to berate him for his stalker behavior. For what the blonde put Zexion through, the slate-haired man figured Demyx could go a bit longer thinking such.

Zexion cleared his throat as he leaned against the door, choosing not to sit in the foldable chair that leaned against one of the walls. Part of him wanted to block the door so Demyx couldn't escape, and the other part of him was simply too nervous to sit.

"Why were you watching me?" It was Zexion's main question, and he would make sure he got an answer this time.

Demyx nervously rubbed the back of his head, obviously not wanting to answer, or, Zexion thought, he was cowering under Zexion's intense glare. Either way, the blonde soon cleared his throat, and Zexion tensed in anticipation. "I know I sh-shouldn't have and I'm really sorry." Zexion was about to remind Demyx of the original question, but the blonde let out a loud groan as he ran his hands through his hair and looked toward the floor. "It's just that Roxas was showing me pictures of him and Axel and one came up of…of you threatening Axel with a book and you seemed so interesting, I guess. I kept hoping you would be with Roxas and Axel whenever we'd hang out, but you never did. I'd ask Roxas about you, which I know makes me sound like a creep, but I really just wanted to _talk_ to you."

Demyx looked defeated as he let out a sigh and seemed to deflate with the breath. Zexion looked from him to the floor as he asked his next question. "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

When he flicked his gaze up, Demyx did the same; their eyes were locked. "I tried," and Zexion could remember seeing Demyx pacing between the shelves, "but I wasn't sure how to approach you. It'd be weird if I just came up to you, and Roxas said you don't usually talk to strangers unless you have a reason."

Looking back upon it, Zexion realized the Demyx was right. Approaching him would be quite difficult. Zexion moved on to the next question, one that had arisen during Demyx's first answer. "What is the extent of your interest?"

"What?"

Zexion held his chin lightly as he tried to find a way to rephrase. He just wanted to know how interested Demyx was and what that interest meant exactly. "'Interesting' is a broad term," Zexion began, looking towards Demyx so he knew he had the other's attention. "So, what I'm asking is for you to explain what you meant when you used the word."

Demyx looked down and ran his hands over his jeans. "At the time you raised a lot of questions…for me."

"I was intriguing," Zexion supplied, and the blonde nodded slowly causing the other to slump slightly in disappointment. "Well, have your questions been answered?"

Zexion didn't raise his head to look at the other. "I only seemed to gain more." Zexion's head snapped up at the answer. Demyx's face was slightly red and he rubbed the back of his head. "Can I ask you a question?" he wondered as he looked away from Zexion.

"I suppose," Zexion permitted, seeing no reason not to allow the blonde a chance to gain answers.

Demyx let out a small, nervous cough. "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

Zexion's brow rose. "I don't usually raise my voice."

"Seriously though, why aren't you angrier with me?" Demyx rose from his seat once again. "I _watched_ you in the library like some creep."

"I didn't mind," he answered honestly, hoping to appease the blonde.

However, his answer only seemed to confuse Demyx more. "What does that even mean? How could you not mind?!"

"I-" Zexion paused, not sure how to answer Demyx's question. He could simply be vague or even lie, but it was Demyx, it was his watcher. Zexion found he wanted to be quite honest with him. "The first time I caught you watching me I did find it odd, but it wasn't because I was being watched. I found it odd because I don't find myself worth watching. I fade into the background, I always have. So, I guess it could be said that I became interested in you because you were interested in me."

A silence stretched between them, neither knowing how to continue on. It was an odd situation, but they were odd people.

Zexion wrung his hands nervously, unsure how to proceed. He had asked his questions and now he was completely unsure of what to do next.

"So, you're in love with me?" Demyx questioned breathlessly, and Zexion's gaze snapped towards his.

Zexion's cheeks grew red, redder than the blonde's across from him, "D-Don't be an idiot," he began, wincing internally at his flustered tone. "I'm not _in love_ with anyone." Demyx seemed to shrink in disappointed, the joyful gleam leaving his eyes. Zexion cleared his throat before he began speaking once more, "However, while I may not be in love, I do find myself to be quite interested in you." Realizing that interesting would not be a clear enough word, Zexion quickly continued on, "And when I say interested I mean attracted."

As soon as the word was out of Zexion's mouth, the gleam in Demyx's eyes was back. A grin spread across the blonde's face, and before Zexion knew it he was being picked up and spun in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Zexy! I feel the same way!"

Zexion huffed, his cheeks red, as he held tightly onto Demyx's shoulder. "Demyx put me down!" Once he was place back on the ground, blonde still grinning in front of him, Zexion placed a hand on his hip and glared at the other. "And never call me that again." He was thankful his words came out even and his expression held together since on the inside he was just as excited as Demyx seemed to be.

"Whatever you say, Zexy," Demyx retorted, though Zexion had a feeling the blonde hadn't heard a word he'd said. Zexion sighed as he came to the realization that this was the man he'd fallen for, and while he wasn't off put, something he could never see happening when it came to the musician, he was sensing that his future would be quite a bit more draining.

However, while he watched the blonde grin happily towards him and sway a bit back and forth, Zexion found that even if Demyx was a bit tiresome he would be, very much, worth it.


End file.
